So Emotional
by Princess-N-xoxo
Summary: Sequeal to 'I kissed a girl' Rachel undergoes a massive change over the break in the hope of getting her girl, she joins cheerios, gets a new friend and pushes boundries. Will she get the one she wants or lose her self in the process?
1. Drastic Changes

**So Emotional**

* * *

**AN: I know I shouldn't be starting a new story when California girls rarely gets updated but I've been meaning to write this for some time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the characters**

**Chapter One: Drastic Changes**

* * *

To say Santana was surprised when she saw me walk across the football field to where all the cheerio's were standing was an understatement. Her eyes were wide like saucers and if looks could kill I'd be dead from the glares Brittany was sending my way. Quinn was the only one who didn't look surprised but glad, I had told her the Coach Sylvester had let me on the cheerio's and she spent the first three weeks of the holidays helping me prepare for the first practice.

"Hey Rach" Quinn greeted as I reached her

"Morning Quinny" I smiled back at her, after the break up we remained close and most people actually thought we were still dating.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Santana asked as she pulled me away from the rest of the squad

"This is cheerio practice isn't it?" my voice was dripping with sarcasm as I pulled out of her grip

"Since when are you a cheerio?" she rephrased "Why are you a cheerio?" she tried again when I didn't answer

"You don't get to know that! Any decision I make stopped concerning you when you chose her!" I pulled away from San and ran back to Quinn.

"Listen up, Berry is the newest member of the cheerio's if anyone has a problem with it leave now" Coach yelled daring someone to move "Okay good, let's get started"

* * *

I had never been so physically exhausted in my entire life. When these girls complained about practice they weren't exaggerated, even with my experience I was exhausted. Coaches constant insults weren't helping anyone if anything it made us even more tired.

"Sloppy! We will be lucky to win our sectional with that level of performance!" Coach screamed the her megaphone

"There aren't even any decent squads in our area" I muttered to Quinn

"What was that Berry?" Coach screamed, how did she even hear that? I chose not to respond but apparently that wasn't the right thing to do "10 laps and then you can hit the showers. Everyone else get out of my sight!"

I groaned before setting out on my extra laps. Santana had tried to corner me afterwards but I managed to escape on the back of a mysterious motorbike.

* * *

I was full of surprises, first I surprise San by joining the squad and then by walking in school on the first day back with the mysterious guy from the motorbike that showed up after each practice to take me home unless of course I was riding with Quinn. Santana wasn't the only one surprised, Quinn was equally as shocked as was Jesses and almost the whole student body. I always avoided answering when Quinn asked who was picking me up. As I strutted through the halls with Reece by my side I could feel everyone staring and could practically hear the questions. Since when was she straight? The vast amount of students looks were also due to the red and white cheer uniform I was in.

"Rach, what's going on?" Quinn sounded concern. She knew I was having issues dealing with Brittana but she didn't think I'd take it this far.

"Nothing Quinny, this is Reece my boyfriend and Reece this is my best friend Quinn" I introduced the two. I didn't miss the shock on Quinn's face or the confusion on an eavesdropping Santana.

* * *

**AN: First chapter, I know its short but what do you think?**


	2. Called Out

**Chapter Two: Called Out**

Quinn chose not to say anything but I knew we would be discussing this in detail later. Reece was your typical bad boy, muscles that could rival Puck's, skipping classes and motorcycle. He had memorising emerald green eyes and rich chocolate brown hair. He lead me to my first class which we shared with each other as well as Santana unfortunately. The whole lesson I could feel her glaring at my back and for once I wasn't looking forward to glee when she couldn't finally ask her questions.

"Rach wait up!" Quinn yelled after third period I had been skilful avoiding her all day hoping to leave this conversation to glee

"Sorry Quinn but I'm really busy. We can talk later kay?" I call over my shoulder only to bump into Mike

"Uh uh Rachel you need to talk to Quinn. You won't talk to me but you will talk to her or anyone, you're obviously not dealing with anything" he tells me firmly and pushes me towards Quinn giving me no choice but to obey. I was a little confused as to why he actually cared I mean sure we talked a bit over the break but we weren't close.

"Rae I'm here to talk you know?" Quinn starts off

"Q I'm fine" I snap shortly

"You're not fine"

"And what gives you that idea?" I ask

"Seriously? Okay well for one you're dating Reece who is about as straight as they come. Two you avoiding everyone and three I'm pretty sure I caught you sleep in math this morning" she lists

"Well one I can date who I want, two I've been busy and three I haven't been sleeping well lately" I answer being completely honest with the last point and not so much with the first two. "Saved by the bell I'll see you in glee"

* * *

I met Reece at my locker before glee he wasn't going to be joining though, he said it wasn't his thing. He leaned in to kiss me goodbye but I couldn't help but think it didn't feel right not like kissing Santana or even Quinn. Kissing Reece just felt wrong.

"Looking good" Puck commented on my new attire as I

"Get your mind out of the gutter Puckerman" I threw back

"Boyfriend what the hell?" Santana yelled as soon as she walked into the choir room.

"What does it even matter?" I asked sweetly

"Your gay remember or did you hit your head in practice?" she was getting way to angry for someone with a girlfriend

"Like I've already said Santana what I do with my life stopped being your business last year" Jesse and Mr Schue had just entered the room and caught the last part of our argument

"You have a boyfriend?" Jesse asked confused

"Yes and his name is Reece. Does anyone have a problem with that?" I address the glee club

"I thought you were dating Quinn" Tina said and got some murmurs of agreement

"You shouldn't hide who you are just because others don't accept you" Kurt told me

"I'm not hiding anything" I told them all firmly

"Yeah and I'm not gay" Kurt scoffed

"Things change, people change right Santana?" I said looking at her with a sickening sweet smile

"Apparently" she replied quietly and went to go sit with Brittany. Quinn spent the first part of glee shooting glares at Santana in her mind it was all her fault

"Quinn stop glaring at her" I whispered

All and all it was an eventful day in glee club not only did Santana have her outburst but Jesse cornered me after class demanding to know what the hell was going and on and why did I have a boyfriend. I told him exactly what I told Quinn.

* * *

When I got home I found both my dad's sitting on the love seat clasping each other's hands. They both had serious looks on their faces which worried me.

"Rachel can you come in here for a minute?" Daddy asked

"Sure" I waved goodbye to Reece and joined them in the lounge room "What's up?" I drop my cheerio duffle bag on the floor next to the chair.

"Sweety we're concerned about you. Lately you've been hanging around with the motorcycle boy and we haven't seen Quinn or Santana in ages" Daddy said

"Remember we told you that being gay was nothing to be ashamed of. We thought you accepted that last year when you were dating Santana and then Quinn" Dad elaborated

"That was just a phase. You know an experiment" I dismissed their concerns

"Rachel we all know that isn't the case" Dad insisted

"Look I'd love to sit and talk but I have a date to get ready for" I left them to talk among themselves while I got ready. I had four texts waiting on my phone that were all oddly suspicious.

* * *

_Babe we need to talk tonight – Reece_

_Rach we need to talk I hate seeing you like this – Q_

_R we needs to talk now – San _

_Rachel I have to talk to you – unknown _

_Oh it's Brittany – unknown_

* * *

Well that's weird normally no one wants to talk with me I ignored Brittany and San's but replied to the others. I had a bad feeling about Reece's text.

"We've been dating all summer and we haven't done anything but make out" he started as we ate our main course "I'm a dude and have needs"

"Your saying that I have to put out?" I ask confused

"Yes, it's been months. You need to make a decision" he said firmly. I knew he would eventually get bored but I wasn't ready to give up the charade

"Okay" I replied quietly

"Really?" he was clearly surprised

"Yeah, my house next weekend? My dads are out of town" I suggest this way I had time to change my mind

"Perfect"

* * *

After diner I had several texts from Santana which made me curious to say the least we barely speak these days. Ever since she got together with Brittany it hurt too much to talk let alone see them.

_Rae, I really need to talk to you – San _

_Rach I know your made but can we talk? - San_

_Please I need you – San_

The last text got to me I had rarely ever seen Santana vulnerable but that s exactly how she sounded right now. I decided I'd go see her after I got home.

"Dad, Daddy I'm going to see Santana I'll be back soon" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I could practically hear the excited squeals.

_I'm on my way – Rachel *_

* * *

**AN: Is it moving too fast? Let me know what you think I promise there will be some Faberry and Pezberry in the next chapter**


	3. Bad Decisions

**Chapter Three: Bad Decisions**

* * *

I don't know why I went rushing about to get to Santana and the more I thought about it the less sense it actually made. Sure she said she needed me but if it was truly important she would have called Brittany and not me. This was just another way to get me to talk to her but never the less I jumped straight in my car and sped off.

"Shit" I swore as I noticed the flashing blue and red lights in my rear view mirror

"Miss do you know how fast you were going?" the officer asked

"Uh 60?" it came out as more of a question than an answer

"No you were going 75 in a 60 zone" the officer stated scowling at me

"Sorry officer I was in a hurry and didn't realise the speed I was going" I apologised, hoping to get out of the fine

"Since its your first offense I'll let you off with a warning. Now could I just see your license?" I fished through my wallet to find which slot my license was in. Unlike most people it wasn't in the picture spot provided instead there was a picture of Santana and I as prom king and queen.

"Here you go sir and I'm truly sorry" I handed him my license

* * *

**Santana Point of View**

It had been half an hour and I was sure that Rachel wasn't going to show up and I understood why completely but I really wanted to ask her what was going on with her, were we even real? And yeah maybe I didn't have the right to demand answers but I was desperate. Things had started off perfect with us but then Brittany began to show interest with me and I owed it to myself to give it a go with her, even if I was happy with Rachel. I was just so confused. Just as I was about to give up and call it a night there was a knock on my door.

"Rachel hi come in" I gesture for her to head to the living room

"Santana what's wrong? You said you needed me yet you look fine" Rachel asked as soon as she was seated

"Oh yeah um I really just wanted to ask if any of it was real between us?" all of a sudden I was incredibly nervous

"That's all? You had me worried that something was actually wrong and all you wanted was to call me over and demand more answers!" Rachel yelled.

"Uh yeah" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously

"Santana you don't have the right to do this anymore! I should have stayed home. It was real but I'm dating Reece now and he cares about me" she was now pacing around the room

"Why are you dating him?" I ask and get no reply and then I think of the best way to get her attention

"A boy like that wants one thing only and when he's done he'll leave you lonely" I sung, surprising her

"Santana what I do now is no longer your business just accept it and leave me alone" she said before leaving "Nice try with the west side story song" she yells out as she leaves

* * *

**Rachel POV**

I was still curious as to what Brittany had to tell me I mean we never talk I decided to wait until I saw her next to figure that one out. Quinn was still concerned about me so I decided to meet her for dinner Sunday night. I had just finished telling her all about Santana's failed attempts to get me to open up to her.

"Rach she has a point I know this guy wants one thing and one thing only" she told me

"Yeah well maybe I want that too" I spat back

"No Rachel you can't do that what you need is a girl not some guy. You need to move on from San and start to live your life without any more charades" she told me gently

"How?" I ask

"The best way you know how. Sing about it" Quinn said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Quinn what if I want to be with Reece and go all the way?"

"There are some things you can't come back from and this is one of them" she told me, she knew it and so did I.

"Well I do I have a song I've been wanting to sing" I say

"Of course you do" she said and after some thought added "What did you mean the other day when you said you weren't sleeping?"

"Oh that, nothing really. I just can't sleep you know? My mind is racing and I just can't get it to stop" I explained

"Sing the song and let it all out" she suggested

* * *

I hadn't been able to confront Brittany about her texts yet but I would see her later that day in glee. Somehow I missed her at cheerio practice, actually come to think of it I don't think she was there. Reece had been talking nonstop about what would be happening Saturday night but I just wasn't interested but I didn't want to end things just yet but I would soon. He actually noticed my disinterest and called me out on it but I just told him I was worried about glee club which he bought.

"Mr. Schue I have something I've been wanting to sing for a while" I said as he entered the room

"Okay take it away Rachel" he said with a chorus of groan from my fellow glee clubbers

* * *

_I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes_

_You might say a little righteous and too proud_

_I just want to find a way to compromise_

_Cos I believe that we can work things out __**– and maybe even still be friends**_

_I thought I had all the answers never giving in_

_But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong __**– Dating Reece was definitely wrong. I didn't have any choreography for this song so I just stood there looking as San every now and then.**_

_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie_

_How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side_

_If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm_

_lost without you_

_I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you_

_I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you__**- we had gone from being inseperateble to not talking**_

_How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues_

_Baby I'm so lonely all the time_

_Everywhere I go I get so confused_

_You're the only thing that's on my mind_

_Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day_

_Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say_

_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie_

_How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side_

_If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm_

_lost without you_

_I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you_

_I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you_

_If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away_

_Can't stop the tears from running down my face_

_Oh_

_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie_

_How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side_

_If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm_

_lost without you_

_I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you_

_I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you_

* * *

"You were all right I'm not being true to myself but I'm lost and don't know what to do" I told the gleeks after they stopped clapping

"I'm glad you finally released this. We are all here for you" Kurt spoke on everyone's behalf. A quick glance around told me that Brittany still hadn't shown up to school.

"Where's Brittany?" I ask and got no response, it seemed like no one knew where she had disappeared to

"Rachel we are going to talk about the song later" Santana whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I nodded mutely.

I was really curious as to where Brittany was she said she wanted to talk but I had seen her anywhere. Just as glee ended I saw a flash of blonde run past the choir room and I raced out to follow it.

* * *

**AN: Thoughts please! I appreciate everyone's reviews and hope you are happy with what happened and Rachel's decision. I'd love to hear what you all want to happen **


	4. World War BrittBerry

**AN: Sorry! Don't come at me with the pitch forks. Hopefully this drama filled chapter makes up for it?**

* * *

**Chapter Four: World War BrittBerry**

* * *

"Rachel where are you going?!" I heard several voices yell out, Santana and Quinn among them. I ignored all of them and chased after the blonde I knew to be Brittany. She was well ahead of me and I saw her turn right but when I reached the corridor she went down I couldn't see her and there was no way she made it to the end already.

"Brittany?" I asked as I entered the locker room specifically made for the cheerio's

"Now look Rachel this is how it's going to be" she came out of nowhere and pinned me against the locker "You're going to stay away from my girl. I saw you leaving her house late on the weekend and don't think I didn't hear your song in glee just now. Go back to your boyfriend or Quinn, I don't really care just stay away from Santana or you'll regret it!" she spoke with so much venom it was so uncharacteristic of her.

"Now you need to get a few things straight" I turned us around so now she was the one pinned against the locker "Santana texted me to come over, I thought she needed me and as for that song yeah I'm lost without her do you even know how much time we spent together? Well don't worry I'm not going to break you two up but trust me your just a phase"

"She's never going to need you now that she has me ever, I'm no phase" she replied and before I could reply Santana bursts into the room

"Rachel what the hell!" she yells and pulls me roughly off Brittany, I fall from the force of her shove and hit my shoulder against the bench in the middle.

"She pinned me down first and threated me!" I cried

"Britt's wouldn't do something like that Rachel" Santana didn't seem to notice or care that I was on the floor with tears pooling in my eyes.

"Can me go home and cuddle S?" Brittany asked immediately pulling out the sweet and innocent act

"Sure can Britt-Britt" and with that they leave me there alone. As soon as the door closes my tears begin to fall she had believed her over me. I don't know how long I had been in there until Quinn found me, she didn't say anything just pulled me into her lap and whispered words of comfort even though she didn't know why I was in such a state.

"Rach can you tell me what's wrong?" she asks gently

"She… be…lieved… her and… sob… not me" I cried

"Shh sweetie it will be fine. Who believed who?" she tried again

"S… San… and Britt… Brittany" I was now struggling to breathe

"Okay deep breaths" she instructed and I tried but just got upset all over again. Quinn placed my hands on her abdomen and slowed her breathing down so they were ever breaths "Just follow me"

Once my breathing evened out and she deemed me safe to leave for a brief period of time she went to grab some wet paper towel to wipe the tears from my face.

"Thanks Quinn" I tell her and stand to go wash my face

As we are walking out to Quinn's car we are stopped by Reece who was on his way back to football training.

"Can't wait for Saturday night bad it's going to be epic" he smirked at me with a hungry look in his eyes

"You haven't ended things yet?" Quinn said after Reece was out of ear shot.

"I haven't really had a chance now have I?" I say and get in her car I had told Reece that I'd go home with Quinn today since he was staying late.

* * *

On the way to my house where she was spending the night I told Quinn all about what happened in the locker room. She found it pretty unbelievable to but at least she took my side.

"Quinn do you think I should go all out and try to get her back or let her be happy with Brittany?" I ask later that night as we lay in bed with the door open of course, my dad's didn't seem to get the whole we are just friends now.

"I don't think she's really happy, sure she thinks she is but that's just because Britt is what she has wanted for so long. Break up with Reece and then go all out to get your girl" Quinn suggested and that's when I decided that Brittany S. Pierce was in for a sing off.

* * *

I spent the next two days skilfully avoiding Reece but it came a time where I need to end it before Saturday came around. I had asked him to meet me in the choir room just before glee so we could talk, of course he assumed I wanted to talk about Saturday.

"Reece I'm sorry but we aren't going to work out" I tell him cutting right to the chase

"Excuse me?" he didn't sound to happy

"I never should have dated you in the first place I was just hiding who I really am" even though I didn't love him it didn't make the break up any easier

"What about Saturday?" he questioned

"I tell you we are over and all your concerned about is not getting to have sex with me! I didn't even want to do it in the first place, Santana was right." I added the last part quietly to myself but he heard

"So you're breaking up with me because of what your bitch of an ex-girlfriend said?"

"No I'm breaking things off because that's what's best I'm not attracted to you or to any guy. I'm sorry" I say

"Fine! I was ending it after I got what I wanted anyway" he said viciously and stormed out causing me to sigh. What did I ever see in him his storm out only rated at three and that was being lenient.

* * *

Santana arrived before Brittany and I seized the opportunity.

"Look San I know you don't believe me but I'm done hiding and I'm going to win you back and make you realise it's you want" I say before Brittany gets there.

It took me a week but after that the games began and so did the sing off. I started to leave little notes in her locker with cute messages on them and each day I left a flower, today's was the yellow rose which means friendship.

I was minding my own business when Brittany confronted me yet again.

"I thought I told you to back off, quit it with the flowers and notes" she said and was gone as quick as she came.

This time in glee it wasn't I who started the sing off but Brittany, sure I was planning one but I hadn't picked the song yet.

"Mr. Schue I have a song to sing, I changed some of the words to fit" she announced and didn't received any groans but made everyone listen attentively, curious as to what the bubbly blonde wanted to sing. It was common knowledge that she was there to dance.

* * *

_[B]; Excuse me, can I please talk to u for a minute? __**– she was all up and my face, I just knew what she wanted**_

_[R]; Uh huh sure, u no, you look kinda familiar __** – I joined in and stood up**_

_[B]; Yeah, you do too, but umm I just want you to know, do you know someone name, you know her name_

_[R]; Oh yeah, Definitely, I know her name_

_[B]; I just want you to let you know that she's mine_

_[R]; Huh, no no she's mine __**– we were circling each other**_

_**Both**_

_You need to give it up_

_Had about enough_

_It's not hard to see_

_The girl is mine __**– I pointed to my chest **_

_I'm sorry that you_

_Seems to be confused_

_He belongs to me_

_The girl is mine_

_[__**B**__]; I think it's time we got this straight_

_Sit and talk face to face __**– that was never going to happen**_

_There's no way you could mistake_

_For your woman- are you insane_

_**[R];** you see I know that you maybe_

_Just a bit jealous of me __**– I was getting into the song and maybe a bit musically violent**_

_Cause your blind if you can't see_

_That her love is all in me_

_[__**B**__]; You see I tried to hesitate __**– I scoffed at this she didn't hesitate**_

_I didn't wanna say what she told me_

_She said without me she couldn't make_

_It through the day- ain't that a shame_

_**[R];**__ Maybe you misunderstood_

_Cause I can see how she could_

_Wanna take her time and that's all so good_

_**[B];** [The girl is mine]_

___**[R];**_Because my love is all it took _**– my love was all it took for her to comfortable in her sexuality**_

_**Both**_

_You need to give it up_

_Had about enough (Enough)_

_It's not hard to see_

_The girl is mine (The girl is mine)_

_I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you)_

_Seems to be confused (Confuse)_

_He belongs to me (no no)_

_The girl is mine_

_**[R];** Must do the things you do_

_Keep on acting like a fool_

_You need to know it's me not you __**– I shoved her here**_

_And if you didn't know it girl- it's true_

_[**B];** I think that you should realize_

_And try to understand why_

_She is a part of my life_

_I know it's killing you inside __**– well that was true at least**_

_**[R];** You can what you wanna say_

_What we have you can't take__**- even if we don't get back together she can't take what we had**_

_From the truth you can't escape_

_I can tell the real from the fake_

_**[B];** When will you get the picture_

_You're the past, I'm the future __**– she was getting in my face**_

_Get away it's my time to shine_

_And if you didn't know the girl is mine (the girl is mine)_

_**Both**_

_You need to give it up_

_Had about enough(enough)_

_It's not hard to see(to see)_

_The girl is mine(boy's mine)_

_I'm sorry that you(sorry that you)_

_Seems to be confused(seem to be confuse)_

_She belongs to me(he belongs to me)_

_The girl is mine(the girl is mine)_

_You need to give it up(ohhh)_

_Had about enough(had about enough)_

_It's not hard to see_

_The girl is mine(she's mine she's mine she's mine she's mine)_

_I'm sorry that you(I'm so sorry)_

_Seems to be confused(You seems to be confused)_

_She belongs to me(He belongs to me)_

_The girl is mine_

_**[R];**__ You can't destroy this love I found __**– I circled Santana**_

_Your silly games I won't allow__**- I was done being intimidated, this song couldn't be more perfect**_

_The girl is mine without a doubt _

_You might as well throw in the towel_

_**[B];** What makes you think that she wants you_

_When I'm the one that brought her to_

_This special place that's in my heart __**– she was the reason we started fake dating but things changed**_

_Cause she was my love right from the start_

_**Both**_

_You need to give it up (Give it up)_

_Had about enough (Had about enough)_

_It's not hard to see (It's not hard to see)_

_The girl is mine (The girl is mine)_

_I'm sorry that you (I'm sorry to you)_

_Seems to be confused (Seems to be confused)_

_She belongs to me(He belongs to me)_

_The girl is mine(The girl is mine)_

_You need to give it up(no, you need to give it up)_

_Had about enough(bout enough)_

_It's not hard to see(it's not hard to see)_

_The girl is mine(the girl is mineee)_

_I'm sorry that you(mineee... ohh)_

_Seems to be confused(Seems to be confused)_

_He belongs to me(he belongs to meeee)_

_That girl is mine_

_You need to give it up(not yours)_

_Had about enough(but mine)_

_It's not hard to see(not yours)_

_The girl is mine(but mine)(not yours)_

_I'm sorry that you_

_Seems to be confused_

_He belongs to me_

_**[B&R]** The girl is mine_

* * *

"Wow girls that was intense" Mr. Schue said, but Brittany and I weren't really too concerned about audiences reaction at this point. I saw her coming at me and charged forward to meet her in the middle. She made the first move and grabbed my ponytail and started to pull, I followed her lead but instead of grabbing the end of her pony tail I went for the pulled back part.

"I warned you about backing off!" Brittany screamed

"I'm done with being told what to do!" I yelled back just as loud

"Girls break it up" Mr. Schue tried to insert himself between us but it just wasn't happening. Done with being a rag doll I used all my strength to hurl her across the room and into a chair but she came back for more, catching me off guard and managed to get a good punch in.

"You bitch" I cried in pain when she hit my nose. Through all this the glee club was just sitting there watching and occasionally moving away from the battle field.

"GIRLS, that's enough!" Mr. Schue rarely raised his voice and this got our attention long enough for him to insert himself between us and just long enough for Puck and Jesse to stand behind each of us just in case we tried something even with Schue in between us. Overall our injuries were minor but there would be a lot of bruising, we both had busted lips, Brittany looked as if a black eye was forming and I knew my nose would bruise badly.

"Rachel, calm down" Jesse whispered into my ear from behind me but I couldn't I was seeing red especially when Santana went to stand next to Brittany with an apologetic smile

"Listen to him Rach" Quinn had come to my side; the rest of the glee club was smart enough to stay neutral

"I'm fine guys" I said shrugging off their hands and went to move towards the door when two pairs of hands shot out to stop me.

"Calm down I'm not going to do anything besides leave" I reassured them

"You can't leave the both of you have to go see Figgins" Mr. Schue informed us

"Uh Mr. Schue I don't think it's the best idea to make these two spend any extra time together at the moment" Quinn spoke up

"Besides you can't have them suspended or we won't qualify for sectionals" Jesse pointed out

"Fine, but I will report you if it happens again" he sighed.

As I reached the door Brittany called out "This means war"

"It's so on" I replied before storming out to go home and ice my injuries.

* * *

**In choir room**

After Brittany and Rachel had left the choir room quickly filled with chatter about what had just transpired.

"Who's side are you choosing?"

"Brittany"

"Rachel"

"My fellow diva"

"Brittany" there were various answers some deciding to stay neutral

"Who are you picking Santana?" Mercedes bravely asked

"My girl…. Britt's of course" Santana replied after a moment's hesitation

"It's going to get like World War Three around here" Mike stated with a frightened look on his face. The club made their way over to what he was looking at, Artie had been frequently checking Jacob's blog and it turns out that the two girls fight and declaration of war had made the front page.

'World War BrittBerry, a nuclear bomb just waiting to be fired'

* * *

**AN: Thanks to all those who reviewed last time, I loved your suggestions and took them all into consideration. Next chapter the beginning of the war.**

**I won't make any promises but I will try to update soonish depending how school is. Only 27 days left until Graduation!**


	5. Don't get mad, get even

**Chapter Five**

**Don't get mad get even**

* * *

News travels fast around McKinley the minute I stepped onto school grounds people cleared a path for me to walk out of fear that they would becoming a causality of the war. Across the school little did I know, Brittany was getting the same treatment.

"What the hell is everyone's problem?" I shout at Quinn in frustration

"No one wants to be involved with this war Rach" Quinn said giving her best head bitch glare to all the on lookers

"Ugh! Move!" I yell at a scared freshman as I storm away from Quinn and to my own locker. Nothing had eve happened and yet the school was avoiding me like the plague which I wouldn't mind if it didn't come with the staring, weren't they taught that it's rude to stare?

* * *

As I span the dial of my locker I could see Santana and Brittany out of the corner of my eye, they were both down the hall a bit and seemed to be in a serious conversation. I stop what I'm doing to see if I can hear what they are saying but all I can make out is muffled words.

"Hello?" I say into my phone

"It's Jesse, cane you meet me in the choir room at lunch" he asked, I wondered why he was calling me instead of coming looking for me himself like he usually did

"Uh sure why?" I ask

"Schue is making me talk to you about your behaviour before you're allowed back he's doing the same with Brittany" he rambled on

"Can't he ju- …" I open my locker and piles of dirt come flying at my face "Pluh! That bitch!" I scream with the phone still to my ear

"Rach are you alright?" Jesse asks but I have no time to explain

"Yep. Bye" I say before hanging up and marching off to the cheerio's locker room for a change of clothes.

* * *

**Brittany POV**

Santana was raving on about how I should call this war to end and how this isn't like me but how would she know all she's ever seen me as is the sweet blonde who needs protecting, never as someone who can fight her own battles.

"Please call it off Britt's" she says for the millionth time

"San your mine and she needs to understand that" I tell her sternly just as Rachel opens her locker. I hear her shout out after spitting some of the dirt from her mouth. The student population around her look between her and me, no one wanting to move just in case they get in the way.

"Was that you? How did you even get into her locker?" Santana fires off without giving me time to answer

"I didn't do it" I say but it doesn't look like she believes me "You're my girlfriend, one whose meant to trust me not get cranky every time something happens to her ex." I put emphasis on the ex just to prove a point

"I know Bee I'll talk to you later?" and with that she's gone

* * *

**Rachel POV**

When I return from the bathroom I find Brittany in the same place as before but now in Santana's place was Finn. Whatever was going on there could not be good. I hated been publicly humiliated but I wasn't going to get mad but get even instead, first stop Coach Sylvester' office.

After a lengthily discussion with Sue I was now promoted to co captain along side Quinn but she had hinted that she was in the market for a new head cheerleader since San seemed distracted lately, while I didn't want to take this from her it would make the plan work better but I don't think I could do that to her. Long story short, the one thing Sue despises more that Schue's hair and glee club is anyone damaging her precious cheerio uniforms we're pretty much the untouchables. A little birdy may have told her about this morning's incident.

* * *

"Miss Sylvester wants to see you in her office" Quinn tells Brittany as we walk past, after my meeting Coach had called in Quinn to tell her the news and I knew that she definitely had her eye on the top spot again.

"And she doesn't like to be kept waiting" I add. The look on Brittany's face was priceless, everyone knows the only people who deliver messages from Sue are her co captains or captain never anyone else.

* * *

On my way to the meeting with Jesse Brittany came up to me.

"How did you get co-captain?" she demanded

"Well you see Coach absolutely hates it when people disrespect her uniforms I thought you would know that" I tell her as I try to keep walking, my nose still hurts from our last fight so I didn't want to be subjected to another one just yet.

"You had it coming! Thanks to you I'm on the bottom of the pyramid" she stomped her foot to emphasis her displeasure

"Too bad" I roughly push past and enter the choir room

"I saw that" was the first thing Jesse said as I entered

"Hello to you to and see what? I didn't use my hands" I take a seat on the piano bench and wait for him to start.

* * *

**AN: I'm back! Miss me? Graduation is on Thursday so hopefully that leaves me plenty of time for fanfiction yay! Now let me know what you think and leave some suggestions!**


	6. I'm Not That Girl

**Chapter Six: I'm Not that girl**

* * *

_**Rachel POV**_

For the past 15 minutes I've been listening to Jesse go on and on about how my behaviour is unacceptable and it won't be tolerated in glee club.

"Rachel you do not need Santana end the war before you have no chance getting her back" Jesse placed a comforting hand on my shoulder

"Jesse you don't understand I love Santana and I need her just like she needs me but she can't see that anymore. I can't give up, I won't" I get up to leave but add "tell Mr. Schue that I won't start any physical confrontations with Brittany but I also won't stand still if she attacks. Oh and I'll be performing a song in glee today" I walk out of the room and begin my search for Quinn.

* * *

_**Brittany POV**_

Mr. Schue had requested a meeting with me about my behaviour in glee the other day. This meeting was a requirement of being let back into the club but as if he'd actually kick anyone out I mean I may not be smart but even I know that would leave us with not enough members to compete.

"Brittany this isn't like you. I know you hate violence just as much as Rachel actually what's come over you?" he asks

"Finn kicks over chairs all the time and when he got into to a fist fight with Puck it was okay so why isn't it okay for me to blow off a little steam?" I say just as rehearsed

"We're talking about you not Finn. Now in order for you to be allowed back into glee this behaviour has to stop. No more fights you can go at it in song but nothing else" Mr. Schue completely ignored my point about Finn

"Fine. Can I go?" I agreed and he motioned that I could leave. I went to find Santana so we could finish our lunch hour together.

* * *

**Rachel POV**

"Fellow glee clubbers today I have decided to introduce you all to the magnificent musical Wicked" I inform the club who were al carefully sat in the middle so they didn't appear to be taking sides

Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
I could be her girl  
But I'm not that girl

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are **– in my battle to win San I have started to lose myself**  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
I could be her girl  
I'm not that girl **– the gleeks seemed to feel for me I could tell by the looks on their faces**

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl **– I look directly at Brittany who was sitting there with a small smile of her face**  
That's the girl she chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart **– and my heart was definitely wounded**  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
She loves her so  
I'm not that girl...

I wipe a stray tear from my eye before taking my seat without a further explanation of my song choice. Quinn wraps a comforting arm around me since she knew this meant I was going to leave Santana alone for now since I'm not that girl.

"Thank you Rachel that was lovely" Mr. Schue said breaking the sad atmosphere. I nodded in recognition and laid my head on Quinn's shoulder as he continued with the rest of the lesson.

* * *

**AN: Just a quick update before I head off to work. Thanks to RootsB4Branches for your song suggestion Next update will bring some more Faberry friendship and Santana POV. As always I love reviews and love hearing you suggestions**


	7. Santana seeks advice

**Chapter Seven: Santana seeks advice**

* * *

**Santana POV**

Everyone knows what Santana wants she gets, normally I'd know exactly what I want like I know I wants breadsticks always but when it comes to Rachel and Brittany I have no idea. I should want Brittany she's all I've ever wanted but then when I entered into that agreement of Rachel things changed she was there for me when no one else was. This is just so damn frustrating! That song Rachel sung it just stuck with me even know a week later, was she giving up or toning it down?

* * *

"Yo Puckerman wait up" I call after Puck who was making his way to the nurses office

"Wants up my lesbro?" I roll my eyes at his ridiculous name for me

"I need help choosing who to be with Rachel or Brittany, Brittany or Rachel?"

"Seriously?" he looked surprised that I came to him about this I mean he's not the best advice giver

"Yeah well I can't go to Brittany or Rachel for obvious reasons and Quinn's also out of the picture like everyone else in the glee club, no one wants to pick a side." I tell him

"Neither do you" he had a point, how was the rest of the club meant to pick a side when I couldn't

"Will you help? It's not like your busy right now" I knew he had maths now and that's why he was heading to the nurses office. He nodded in conformation.

"Honestly even if I was good with advice there's not much I could help you with. Who do you feel the most at home with? With Brittany you always have to be the strong one the protector what about with Rachel?"

"I don't mind being Brittany's protector she needs it. With Rachel I'm both the protector and the protected" I summarise

"Which do you prefer?" he held his hand up to stop me answering "don't answer just think about it" he left me with that and continued to the nurses office.

I know I can't keep stringing them both along and have to let one of them go but who? Did I want to be the knight in shining armour full time or also gets to play the damsel in distress?

* * *

**Rachel POV**

"There have been a lot of fights between you guys lately so I decided your assignment this week is duets!" there was a collective groan from the whole club. Duets were Mr. Schue's go to solution whenever anything went slightly wrong "And I've already picked the pairs" he announced, I sent a glare in both his and Jesse's direction, I was not in the mood for there schemes especially since I already had a good idea who I'd be paired with

"Mr. Schue can we do something else we are always doing duets and it never works. Half the groups always end up pulling out" I remind everyone

"We are doing duets. The pairings are Finn and Tina, Artie and Mike, Kurt and Puck, Quinn and Mercedes, Santana and Sugar, Joe and Rory, Brittany and Rachel" he announced

"You have to be kidding me!"

"I'm not working with her"

"They'll kill each other"

"Are you crazy or just plain stupid?"

"Guys that's enough everyone will perform by the end of the week" Mr. Schue put a stop to all the cries

* * *

**AN: Once again a short update, I planned for it to be bigger but got side tracked and ran out of time **

**Please REveiw with any ideas**


	8. Duets

**This chapter is dedicated to RootsB4Branches for her lovely help**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Duets**

* * *

**Rachel POV**

* * *

"Quinn, I don't want to work with Brittany do you want to swap? Mercedes and I could have another diva off" I try to convince Quinn to swap with me later that night when we were lounging around her room watching reruns of the big bang theory.

"I would if Mr. Schue would allow it but we all know he won't"

"Fine" I pouted "I really don't know how he expects us to accomplish anything from this assignment I mean unless he's asking for a repeat of the girl is mine"

"Let's not repeat that one" Quinn said

* * *

**Brittany POV**

It wasn't fair! Why did I have to work with the girl who was trying to steal Santana away from me, couldn't Mr. Schue stay out of his students lives just for once? To make things worse San isn't even trying to help get me out of it.

"Now listen here and listen good hobbit, just because we are doing this duet doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to you. Let's just pick a song practice it and then be done. Got it?" I pretty much shout a Rachel after I found her at her locker.

"Likewise, all we'll need to do is practice I've picked a song that sums up our feeling pretty well" Rachel throws sheet music at me and walks off after saying "Learn the lyrics and we'll practice in glee" I look at her song choice and I'm actually impressed.

* * *

**Santana POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about what Puck had said who did I prefer? Rachel, Brittany, Brittany, Rachel? I like both of them and I know once I chose I'll lose one of them and I just can't bear to lose either. Actually I might not even get to make the decision after this duet there may only be one of them left. MR. Schue has had some pretty bed ideas but this one is definitely the worse yet. Those two in the same room for hours to practice is going to be the death of one of them.

I knew they had already picked a song but Britt's wouldn't tell me what they would be singing, I knew neither of them were happy about the pairing but also knew that Rach wouldn't give up the opportunity to perform. Britt actually wanted to swap with me but seriously who would want to be paired with the toned deaf Sugar?

* * *

I walk into the last glee lesson of the week, the day Brittany and Rachel would be performing, everyone else had already preformed earlier that week. They were standing in front of everyone but instead of looking at the clearly divided choir room they were glaring at each other. I was torn between which side to sit on, on one hand I didn't want to make Britt angry but I didn't want to hurt Rachel anymore. Instead I chose to sit in the middle of the two sides. I stoped thinking and turned my attention to what the girls were singing.

* * *

Brittany:  
(spoken) Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle:

Rachel:  
(spoken) My dear Fathers:

BOTH:  
There's been some confusion  
Over rooming here at Shiz:

Brittany:  
But of course, I'll care for Nessa:

Rachel:  
But of course, I'll rise above it:

BOTH:  
For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
(Spoken:) Yes  
There's been some confusion  
For you see, my roommate is:

Brittany:  
Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe:

Rachel:  
Blonde. **– Rachel makes a look of disgust**

Brittany:  
What is this feeling,  
So sudden and new?

Rachel:  
I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you;

Brittany:  
My pulse is rushing;

Rachel:  
My head is reeling;

Brittany:  
My face is flushing;

BOTH:  
What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes! Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

Brittany:  
For your face;

Rachel:  
Your voice;

Brittany:  
Your clothing; **- Brittany waves her hand at Rachel even though she was wearing exactly the same as Britt**

BOTH:  
Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure, so strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!

**New Directions who chose Brittany:**  
Dear Brittany, you are just too good  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
She's a terror! She's a Tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But Brittany, you're a martyr!

Brittany:  
Well; these things are sent to try us!

**New Directions who chose Brittany::**  
Poor Brittany, forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified  
We just want to tell you:  
We're all on your side!  
We share your;

BOTH:  
What is this feeling  
So sudden and new?  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you  
My pulse is rushing  
My head is reeling  
Oh, what is this feeling?  
Does it have a name?  
Yes  
Ahhh

New Directions:  
Loathing Unadulterated loathing  
For her face, her voice, her clothing  
let's just say - we loathe it all  
ev'ry little trait however small  
makes our very flesh being to crawl  
AHHH!

ALL:  
Loathing!

New Directions:  
loathing

BOTH:  
There's a strange exhilaration

New Directions:  
loathing

BOTH:  
In such total detestation

New Directions:  
loathing

BOTH:  
It's so pure, so strong

New Directions:  
So strong!

BOTH:  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be...

New Directions (BACKGROUND):  
loathing...

BOTH:  
loathing  
For forever...

New Directions (BACKGROUND):  
loathing...

BOTH:  
loathing,  
Truly deeply loathing you  
loathing you  
My whole Life long!

New Directions:  
Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

Rachel:  
Boo!

Brittany:  
AH!

* * *

I had to admit they did sound good together even if they were singing about how much they hate each other. I knew this had to be Rachel's choice since it was from Wicked which is the same musical she sang from last time.

"Good work girls. That was… very passionate" Mr. Schue looked shocked by the hate they had put into the song but we did all try to warn him "Have you to resolved your issues?" was this guy stupid anyone could tell just by looking at them

"Not likely" Rachel and Brittany said together before walking in opposite directions to take their seats. Mr. Schue looked confused like as if the duets were meant to fix everything.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed especially RootsB4Branches for the song idea! I love to hear from you guys and I take what you say in to account**


	9. Seven Minutes

Chapter Nine

Seven Minutes

Rachel POV

Her and Brittany still hadn't resolved their issues and it had been weeks since their duet which was supposedly meant to fix everything. She was a bit unsure about throwing a gleek party but Noah had insisted that she throw it since her parents were out of town, she had been surprised he was talking to her after pledging his allegiance to Santana and consequently Brittany. But she caved and even invited Brittany. Quinn had been helping her prepare her basement all afternoon and now they were getting ready for the gleeks to arrive.

Noah was the first to arrive with the drinks "Yo Berry where do you want the alcohol?" he yelled after letting himself in

"Put it in the basement Noah, we'll be down soon just let everyone in as they arrive" she called back Quinn was adding the finishing touches to her make-up.

Just as Noah open the door to usher Brittany and Santana in Quinn and myself came down the stairs. She could see that San was staring at her which was her plan, Quinn had chosen a short royal blue dress for her to wear. It wasn't overly formal but it wasn't completely casual either, she has decided to leave her hair out but lightly curl the tips.

"Looking good Faberry" Noah commented

"What the hell is Faberry?" Santana asked and I could her distaste for the name which lead me to believe she knew what he was talking about

"It's our couple name just because we aren't dating doesn't mean we don't keep the name" I tell her and watch the fire in her eyes "Anyway the parties in the basement" I tell them as Quinn and I brush past

All the gleeks plus Jesse were gather in the basement and most of them were already very drunk just like myself.

"Whoa Rach how about you slow down" Jesse took my drink away

"I haven't had that much" I lie before taking the drink back and downing it in one go. Brittana had been making out in the corner for some time now and it was really starting to annoy me, I didn't have to invite her yet I did and this is how I'm repaid? And what kind of name was Brittana anyway Pezberry sounded so much better I thought bitterly.

"Stop staring, it's obvious" he said before dragging over to the stage I had in the basement for impromptu performances "Lets sing" I knew he was trying to distract me and I was grateful for it

"Okay" I agreed

[Jesse]

You were workin' as a waitress in a cocktail bar

When I met you

I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around **– he picked me up and spun me around, his voice was commanding the attention of our small audience**

Turned you into someone new

Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet

Success has been so easy for you

But don't forget, it's me who put you where you are now

And I can put you back down too

[Jesse]

Don't, don't you want me?

You know I can't believe it

When I hear that you won't see me

[Rachel]

Don't, don't you want me? **– I was staring at her again**

You know I don't believe it

When you say that you don't need me **– I broke eye contact and went back to singing at Jesse **

[Jesse]

It's much too late to find

You think you've changed your mind

You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry

[Both]

Don't you want me, baby?

Don't you want me, ohh?

Don't you want me, baby?

Don't you want me, ohh?

[Rachel]

I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar

That much is true

But even then I knew I'd find a much better place

Either with or without you

The five years we have had have been such good times

I still love you **– I point in her general direction**

But now I think it's time I live my life on my own

I guess it's just what I must do

[Jesse]

Don't, don't you want me?

You know I can't believe it

When I hear that you won't see me

[Rachel]

Don't, don't you want me?

You know I don't believe it

When you say that you don't need me

[Jesse]

It's much too late to find

When you think you've changed your mind

You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry

[Both]

Don't you want me, baby?

Don't you want me, ohh?

Don't you want me, baby?

Don't you want me, ohh?

[Repeat x3]

Don't you want me, baby?

Don't you want me, ohh?

Don't you want me, baby?

Don't you want me, ohh?

Don't you want me, baby? **– We finished together**

"Enough singing let's play a game" he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes after the polite applause

"What did you have in mind?" Quinn asked

"Well considering this is Berry's first real party I was thinking seven minutes in heaven" he suggested

"Uh not a good idea" Quinn and Jesse said at the same time as I said "Let's play!"

Everyone put their names in a hat after Quinn and Jesse were done telling me that this was a terrible idea but I was fine with it as long as I didn't have to go in there with Brittany.

"First couple up is…. Finn and Mercedes!" he announced and the two very drunk teens entered the closet. Seven minutes later we opened the door after a couple of knocks to find them engaged in a serious thumb war.

"Uh okay then… Next up is Quinn and Jesse" he said

"Quinnie look you're going back in the closet" I giggled

"Ha ha very funny Rach" more and more couples went in and while some were actually making out the others were using Finn and Mercedes idea.

"This one should be interesting, Santana and Rachel"

"Nope I won't allow it!" Brittany declared as soon as our names were called out

"Sorry Britt but it's all a part of the game" Noah said as he ushered us into the closet

"Look San we're going back in the closet" I reused the same joke from earlier but at least I got a laugh out of her unlike Q.

As soon as the door closed I pulled San in for a kiss, there was no way I was going to waste this opportunity, at first she tried to pull away but changed her mind and suddenly she was kissing back. I could hear an excessive banging on the door followed by Brittany's muffled shouts but the two of us were too preoccupied to care.

"What the hell San!" she yelled as she threw the door open causing up to break a part. San looked guilty while a was sporting a self-satisfied look.

"Uh I can explain" she stammered but Brittany wasn't listening instead she caught me by surprise and hit me so hard I lost my balance and fell to the ground. I could hear everybody's shouts of surprise and asking what had happened and then I blacked out.

**Santana POV**

"Rach are you okay?" I yelled at her unmoving body "Britt look what you've done!" I scream at her but she was too shocked to realise what she had done.

"Call an ambulance" I hear Quinn shout and this caused me to start sobbing uncontrollably how could sweet innocent Britt do this?

I could hear the sirens as they approached the house and the flashing lights

"Everyone get out of here, if your drunk I suggest you don't drive" the paramedics warned, I saw Quinn get in the back with Rachel who they had now loaded on the a stretcher

"Ma'am are you alright?" one asked

"Yeah I'm fine, can I go to?" I pleaded, he assessed my state and decided I could go with them, I guess he didn't want a drunken teenager on the road.


	10. Hospital Visits

**Chapter Ten**

**Santana POV**

Rachel had been in hospital for three days now and still is yet to regain consciousness. Santana spent her days pacing up and down the hospital corridor before they finally agreed to let her see Rachel. They had let Quinn see her on the first day but they kept Santana waiting since she wasn't family until her father's arrive but as if that was fair Quinn wasn't family either! Since Rachel's parents were out of town she had to wait two days for them to get back and another one until she was let in to see Rachel. The daddy Berry's quickly put a stop to the she isn't family crap the nurses were spewing.

"She's still unconscious" Quinn informed her the second she entered the room.

"Will she wake up?" I wring my hands nervously

"The doctors reckon she will but at the moment she's healing" Quinn replied

"Why don't you get some rest or go get a change of clothes?" I suggested to Quinn who hadn't left the hospital in days

"Okay I'll be back soon, call me if she wakes up" I nodded in response and went to take Quinn's place beside Rachel.

"Rach can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me" I grab her hand and patiently wait for a response that never comes.

I was so mad with Brittany for what she did; I didn't even know who she was anymore. I had ended things with her when she came to the hospital on the second day of waiting. She felt bad about what she had done and wanted to apologise but I didn't give her a chance to say much. It was the shouting match that nearly got me thrown out of the waiting room.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I was sitting down in the waiting room bouncing my leg while I waited for daddy Berry's to arrive and let me see Rachel it was so unfair that Quinn got to be with her while I was stuck out here with some uncooperative nurses. I stalked up to the desk and waited to be acknowledged._

"_What is it now?" the annoyed nurse asked_

"_I wants to see Rachel Berry and I wants to see her now" I put up my best Lima Heights front_

"_You can see her" she paused giving me false hope "when her dads get here. Now sit" she pointed to the mass of empty chairs_

"_I have razor blades hidden in my hair" I yell over my shoulder as I return to my seat but before I could get there I caught a glimpse of a nervous blonde entering the room._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" I ask quietly_

"_I came to say I'm sorry. It was an accident. Which room is she in?" Brittany asked_

"_Well that accident caused her to still be in the hospital and no one but Quinn is allowed to see her until her dads get here. Now leave" I order._

"_San just let me explain" she pleaded_

"_No. Brittany I have no idea who you are anymore you are no longer the sweet girl I fell in love with, we are over. Done. Through" I point her towards the exit_

"_You love me San not Rachel. Come with me?" she tried_

"_No just leave!" I scream causing the nurse to shoot me a warning glare_

"_But…"_

"_Brittany just go!" I couldn't control my anger "This all your fault and I don't want to see you again" my raised tone and push towards to exit caused the nurse to send over security_

"_Is there a problem here ladies?" the officer asked_

"_No sir my friend here was just leaving weren't you?"_

"_Uh yeah I guess I'll see you later" she waved goodbye and started out the exited_

"_No you won't be seeing me later" I yell after her. She gives me a sad pout before leaving_

"_Miss you need to keep your voice down or I'll have to ask you to leave" he warned me before returning to his station._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Santana it's nice to see you again" Hiram greets as he re-enters the room with his husband

"You too, is she going to be okay?" I ask cutting to the chase

"Once she wakes up she should be fine" he assures me

"But she's not moving" I say

"Santana stop worrying" Leroy puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder

I end up telling them all about the party that Quinn had already informed them off and how it was partly my fault for not being able to decide between her and Brittany. I actually spend the whole time prattling on about useless things until Quinn comes back with visitors. The whole glee club had decided to visit, including Brittany who made a beeline for Daddy Berry's to apologise which in turn they accepted. The club crowded around the end of her bed and looked down on her asking the same questions I had been and getting the same responses.

* * *

**AN: Short update :) Next chapter will have skipped in time. I have an idea for the next few chapters but any suggests are welcome. Thanks to everyone who reviewed **


	11. Changed Memories

**Chapter Eleven: Change Memories**

**Rachel POV**

The first thing I see when I wake up is white walls; I bolt upright already on alert from the unfamiliar room, where was I? My room did not look like this at all my walls were definitely not white and where were all the Broadway posters? I scan the room to find my dad's looking at me with looks of relief on their faces. When my eyes reach the other side of the bed I see two people I never expected to see what was Santana and Quinn doing here? Was Quinn here to tell me she felt the same way and Santana was here for support or more likely to mock her.

"Daddy where am I?" I ask groggily

"Sweetie you're in the hospital. Don't you remember?" daddy asked his look of happiness had turned to concern

"Why am I in hospital?" it was my turn to be concerned what happened and why couldn't I remember

"You hit your head. I'll go get the doctor" dad exited the room. I turned my attention to the two cheerio's in the corner and stare at them questionably trying to place what they were doing here.

"Why are you two here?" I give up trying to remember. They share a look before Quinn decides to answer.

"We are your friends" Quinn waited for my response

"Friends?" I question. Daddy was intently watching this reaction to see where things were going

"Yes best friends" Quinn says with a sad smile, she reaches out and puts her hand on mine causing me to remember something. I held her hand tighter and smiled back. "Did you remember something Rach?" she questioned and I nodded, before I could tell her what I remembered dad came back with the doctor.

"How are you feeling Rachel?" he questions

"My head hurts and a bit fuzzy. Why can't I remember?" I ask getting right to the point

"Well you had quite a hit to the head but it also could be because there is something's you don't want to remember so your brain is supressing them. What is the last thing you remember?" he explains

"I remember that prom is coming up in two or three months? And well it's just pieces like a puzzle but I was in the auditorium…" both Santana and Quinn held their breathes, they had all shared moments in the auditorium "I was with Quinn" she blushed making it clear to everyone what she was remembering. Santana was glad she was remembering things but she wished it was of their moments together instead of her time with Quinn. "We're dating right?" I asked and watch everyone turn to stare at Quinn, oddly Santana looked hurt.

"Uh yes" she finally answered after seeing the Berry men nodding furiously from behind Rachel, they hoped that this would help trigger the rest of the story. I beamed at Quinn's response we were finally dating! I had a major crush on her and now I know that she feels the same way.

"Cool. So are we going to prom together?" I asked

"Excuse me" Santana says before making her way out of the room

* * *

**Santana POV**

She didn't remember me or our relationship but how was that possible I came before Quinn was she doing what the doctor said and was blocking us out because of my relationship with Britt? I just couldn't stand it in there anymore. Knowing that she thought she was with Quinn and how they were all going along with it. Ugh why! I had finally realised she was my first choice and now we are back to square one! We went to prom together it was our first kiss. God I felt like punching something right now. I saw Hiram approaching and I just couldn't deal with that right now so I started walking away.

"Santana wait!" he called out and for some unknown reason I did

"Why so I can go back there and listen to the history being re written? I don't think so"

"This is good for her. We need to go along with these memories providing that they did at least happen at some point. We all know that when her memories come back she'll be back to pinning over you but we need to play this out. Just remember anything can trigger these memories and there is no guarantee that the good ones will come back first. Be there for her, make her fall in love with you again" he placed his hand on my shoulder. When it was obvious I wasn't going to say anything her went back to Rachel's room leaving me alone to think.

I could do this, I would be her friend for now if that's what she needs.

* * *

**AN: Thoughts on how to trigger her memories?**


	12. Movies and Twisted Memories

**Chapter Twelve: Movies and Twisted Memories**

* * *

**Rachel POV**

Quinn had informed me that prom was over and we were now actually juniors instead of sophomores I couldn't believe I'd lost a whole year of my life, a year! Not even just an ordinary year, I had lost a year where some of it was spent dating Quinn. A few days after I woke up I was released but wouldn't be returning to school until next week. During my week at home I had many visitors mainly from the glee club it was Kurt and Jesse who had visited me the most though well besides Quinn and Santana of course. Everyone was trying to get me to remember things without straight out telling me what happen apparently it was better for me to remember myself. In the middle of the day when everyone was at school and my dads had finally returned to work I got a visit from the only glee member who hadn't visited yet, Brittany. I had a funny feeling that she wasn't to be trusted but how ridiculous was that, sweet innocent Brittany couldn't hurt anyone.

"Hey Brittany, shouldn't you be in school?" I ask showing her to the lounge room

"Hey, uh yeah but I wanted to come see you when you weren't overcrowded with visitors" she said

"That's nice of you. So what's up?" I asked, I was still a bit confused at my friendship with anyone in cheerio's and what I was even more confused about was the cheerio's uniform I had found in my closet this morning. Had Quinn left it there after one of her many visits I'd have to remember to ask her about it

"I just wanted to see how you're doing and to ask when you were coming back. We needed our other co-captain back" Brittany told me

"All the glee kids know that I'll be back shortly, I'm sure they can all survive the rest of the week without me but of course if you are in need of song idea's I can help" I smile at her

"I wasn't talking about glee, I meant the cheerio's" she explained causing me to become very confused. Since when was I, the glee loser, co-captain of the cheerio's?

"Brittany I'm not on the cheerio's" I tell her gently

"You are! You did it for Quinn" she said which perked my interest

* * *

**Brittany POV**

Getting Rachel to believe me was easier that I thought it would be. The whole glee club had been told to go along with whatever Rachel was saying as long as there was some truth behind and at the moment we were all going along with the her and Quinn dating story, of course I wasn't allowed near her even if it was an accident. It's not like I intended for her to lose her memory but I might as well use it to my advantage.

"After you and Quinn started dating she was getting a lot of hate from the rest of the cheerio's and since she no longer had the top spot there was only so much she could do. You came up with the idea to join the squad in the hope it would take some pressure off Quinn which it did" I saw her smiling at this she clearly liked the idea that she could help Quinn I could easily play off this "But even then it wasn't enough so you worked hard and managed to share co-captaincy with Quinn but you knew it wasn't enough what you needed was the top spot, Santana's spot so that's what you set out to do. You had heard the Coach Sue was in the market for a new head cheerio and you and Quinn both agreed that it would be easier for you to gain the top spot since you had never had it before." I could see the doubt in her eyes "Quinn spent week prepping you and increasing your ability, Coach Sue was really close to giving you the spot before your accident" I finished hoping she believed it. It looked as if she was remembering something so I waited.

"I don't remember any of this" she cried in frustration "but I do remember the weeks of practicing with Quinn yet it doesn't sound like her. Is she still getting bullied?" she asked

"Not as bad as before but there are comments here and there" I tell her, I knew she would take the head cheerio spot away from Santana and then neither girl would be willing to date her. They both loved the top spot too much to date the girl who took it from them. If I couldn't have San then no one could.

"So I'm a cheerio" she says thoughtfully

"Yup so are you going to continue to try for head cheerio?" I ask holding my breath

"I'll do it for Quinn" she says with a new air of determination

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I knew why I had agreed to this ruse but it didn't mean I liked it, I would have preferred it if she had remember Santana first but instead she remembered me and I could hardly say no to her especially when her face lit up when she thought we were dating.

"Yo Q we needs to talk!" Santana came up to me during classes I had knew this was coming I sighed and turned to face her

"Yes Santana?"

"Are you still in love with Rachel?" she blurted out and I was surprised I was expecting her to tell me to break up with her or something

"I'll always love Rachel but it's more of a friend thing now" I try to explain but when it didn't look like she was any more impressed I added "I'm pro Pezberry so don't worry about it"

"Okay, are you going to Rach's after practice?" she asked even though she knew the answer

"Duh" I had missed my friendship with Santana but I never knew how much until now "You know if you hurt her again this time even she won't be able to stop me" I threaten

"I know Q but don't worry I won't hurt her again" she assures me "So are we going to tell her she is a cheerleader?" Santana asks

""I don't think so. She only did it to get your attention, I say we let her chose again" I reply

"Okay, I agree but how are you going to explain all of the cheerio gear in her room?" Santana brings up a good point but one I had already thought about

"We'll say it's mine"

"And if she sees any photos of here in the uniform?" Santana presses

"Let's just hope she doesn't" I dismiss her concerns

**Rachel POV**

* * *

After my conversation with Brittany I was a little confused I thought I'd remember more of what she had told me but instead all I could remember were a few measly practices with Quinn but nothing more. Some things just didn't add up but if this is what Quinn had wanted I'll do it. I was curious to see what I actually looked like in the uniform, I spent almost the rest of the afternoon staring at my closet eventually curiosity got the better of me and I got up to try it on.

I don't know how long I spent staring at myself in the mirror but I couldn't get over how different I looked and felt, it was like the cheerio uniform gave me a new sense of confidence. I was so caught up with how different it made me look and feel I didn't hear Santana and Quinn approaching. They both knew where we kept the spare key and were used to letting themselves in with it. I was examining the length of the skirt and how it flared out when I twirled showing off even more of my long tanned legs when I heard a sharp intake of air. I stopped spinning to see the two of them watching me twirl around. It was Santana who had gasped; they were both staring at me which was making me feel self-conscious. While they were still stunned I quickly ducked into the adjoining bathroom to change back into a pair of jeans and simple t-shirt I had found this morning, curiously all of my animal sweaters had disappeared.

As I exited the bathroom their hushed whispers abruptly stopped.

"Hey guys how was school?" I asked ignoring their stares

"Did you remember something?" Santana asked instead of answering my question

"Uh yeah it's no big deal. I saw the uniform this morning and naturally I assumed it was Quinn's but then Brittany visited me and told me that I was co-captain which triggered a memory of me practicing with Quinn" I explained with a shrug. The concerned glance shared between the two of them didn't go unnoticed by me but I let it slid for now.

"Uh what movie will we be watching today?" Santana changed the subject. She was browsing through me extensive movie collection while Quinn went to make herself comfortable on my bed. It had become a part of our daily routine, every afternoon Santana and Quinn would come over and we'd watch a movie in my room. I'd always be in the middle of the two of them, they'd never lay side by side I always had to be in-between them.

"Can we watch it a bit later? I want to get caught up on any new routines first" I ask

"Are you sure, you're meant to be resting remember" Quinn reminds me

"I know but I want to do this please?" I look between the two of them waiting for someone to cave "It could help with my memories" I try  
"Okay get the CD player" It was Santana who agreed.

"No need we have a stereo in the basement that we can use" I lead them downstairs. Quinn helps make space while Santana sets up the stereo. After an hour of dancing I can tell the girls have had enough but I hadn't got the hang of everything just yet "Can we run it through once more?"

"Sure but this is the last time. Don't forget that some of us had to endure a practice with Sue this afternoon" Quinn reminded me

"Right I forgot about that" those words seemed to be my catch phrase lately

* * *

I pretty much had the routine down so I agreed it was time to go upstairs and put a movie on, neither of my dads were home yet which was odd since they were normally home by now. I shrugged off any concern they were probably just making up for the time they both took off. After grabbing some snacks from the kitchen we made our way back upstairs, while the two girls argued over which movie to watch I made myself comfortable in the middle of my double bed.

"Pitch Perfect" Quinn held the movie up for my approval

"No West Side Story" Santana argued. This went on for a while until I decided to put an end to it.

"We'll watch pitch perfect" I say settling the argument Santana's sad look doesn't go unnoticed so I add "We can watch West Side Story tomorrow" this seemed to make her happier.

Santana took her usual spot on my right while Quinn took the spot where I would usually sleep; on my left. During the beginning of the movie I heard my phone buzz, I lent of San to reach it.

_Hey Star are the girls staying for dinner? – Daddy_

"Did you want to stay for dinner" I asked, still leaning over Santana not that she seemed to mind

"Sure" Quinn replied

"After that works out definitely!" San chuckled; I could feel the vibration from her laugh on my stomach which caused me to giggle.

_Yes – Rachel*_

I placed my phone back down before getting comfortable in between the two girls. As we watched the movie I snuggled into Quinn's side resting my head on her shoulder.

* * *

**Quinn POV**

Both Santana and Rachel had fell asleep not even half way through the movie as much as I appreciated Rachel snuggling into me I felt bad for Santana. She had to watch the girl she loved cuddle with someone else. In the course of the movie Rachel had rolled over and was now cuddled up with San instead. A smile played on her lips they looked so cute together. She excused herself from the room and went down to the kitchen where the Berry men were preparing dinner.

"Hello Quinn" Hiram and Leroy greeted at the same time

"Hey, what are you cooking?" I ask while taking a seat at the breakfast bar

"Asian stir fry, where are Rachel and Santana?" Hiram said in reply

"We were watching pitch perfect when they feel asleep. They're up there cuddling as we speak" I confess causing both of the Berry men to look surprised

"Did she remember something else?" they questioned

"Yeah but nothing to do with their past, it was cheerio related, she started of curled into my side but ended up rolling over to Santana. It's like her body knows something her head doesn't" I did feel a little hurt by this but I knew she was meant to be with Santana not me and surprisingly I was okay with this.

"We know this must be hard for you just let us know if you change your mind" Leroy says placing a comforting hand on my back.

"It's fine, besides I'm glad to help" I assure them

* * *

**Rachel POV**

The credits were rolling by the time I began to wake a smile ghosted my lips when I felt Quinn's arms still around me, except these arms felt different but in a good way. I breathed in and realised it was a different smell, a familiar smell it smelt like home. Subconsciously a snuggled further into the body before deciding it would be a better idea to open my eyes and find who had their arms wrapped around me. When I opened them I found it was Santana was this familiar because we are best friends or is there something else I'm forgetting?

"San wake up" I poke her hoping it would wake her

"What?" she mutters sleepily before tightening her grip

"We need to get up" I say. She slowly untangles herself only to look surprised when she wakes up fully

"Uh sorry Rach I know your dating Quinn… I didn't realise…" San rambled on

"Its fine San, it all seemed familiar you know? Is it because we're best friends and we would cuddle on our movie nights?" I ask trying to clear some things up

"Uh yeah that's why" she says smiling sweetly at me

"Dinner's ready girls!" I hear daddy call before starting to walk up the stairs.

I was so glad my memories were coming back yet it seemed as if I was forgetting something really important, all these things felt familiar but I could figure out why.

* * *

**AN: Can anyone tell me if I have mentioned what year they are, juniors or seniors? What are yout thoughts, this is a longer chapter than normal so enjoy!**


	13. Fake Friends

**Chapter Thirteen: Fake Friends**

**AN: Last chapter I said they were juniors now but in I kissed a girl I had said they were juniors so ignore the last chapter and go with seniors. Sorry about the lack of updating, I've started uni and I can tell you high school didn't prepare me for this but I also stopped writing for a while, I didn't think I was good enough but now I'm going to try to get back into it.**

* * *

**Rachel POV**

Finally it was time to go back to school I was starting to go insane staying inside all day. I was slightly nervous going back after the time off I had taken would the cheerio's and glee want me back? Brittany had assured me it would be fine and both teams would welcome me back with open arms.

There was a cheerio's practice first up before school starts and while everyone was insisting I wait and join back in tomorrow after I talk with Coach Sylvester I was adamant about going back with full force. They went as far as to switch my alarm off and even not wake me but luckily I had a good friend like Brittany. She had called me which caused me to wake up and hurry to get ready. There was no way I'd make captain if I showed up late.

_I'll be out front in five –B_

Brittany had agreed to drive me to practice since no one wanted me to go and I was advised not to drive yet just in case. Tightening my high pony I ran down the stairs feeling more confident that I had in a long time today was going to be good.

"I'll see you tonight!" I yell to my dad's as I hurry out the door grabbing my cheerio's bag as I exit. If they responded I didn't hear it. Just as I was exited Brittany was pulling up. Perfect timing.

"Hey Britt" I greeted as I climbed into her car

"Hey Rach, how are you feeling today?" she asked smiling at me

"Good but I don't remember anything new" I say, each day it had become a routine for everyone to ask me if I remembered anything new. She didn't respond but it look to me as if she was relieved, I brushed this thought off and began mentally prepping for cheerio's practice this morning.

* * *

I strutted across the football field with Brittany in tow the looks on my two favourite cheerio's faces were priceless. They were definitely not expecting to see me until later. I couldn't help but think Santana's reaction was oddly familiar.

"Morning Rach" Quinn greeted. I always smiled whenever I saw her it was like I reflex. I gave her a sweet peck on the lips in greeting.

"Rachel what are you doing here?" Santana asked with a look of hurt on her face. Her words struck up a memory from what I assume to be the beginning of the year.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Hey Rach" Quinn greeted as I reached her_

"_Morning Quinny" I smiled back at her_

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Santana asked as she pulled me away from the rest of the squad_

"_This is cheerio practice isn't it?" my voice was dripping with sarcasm as I pulled out of her grip_

"_Since when are you a cheerio?" she rephrased "Why are you a cheerio?" she tried again when I didn't answer_

"_You don't get to know that! Any decision I make stopped concerning you when you chose her!" I pulled away from San and ran back to Quinn. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Rach?" Santana repeated

"Rachel?" she said again

"Rach?" she tried once more this time placing a hand on my arm

"It's nothing" I pull away from her touch and run up to speak to Coach Sylvester before practice officially starts. I was now confused about my new memory, what did it all mean? Why didn't San want me to be a cheerio? I thought we were best friends now.

After a quick chat with Coach I walked back over to the unholy trinity who seemed to be in a heated discussion with each other that ended the minute they saw me approach. I went to stand next to Quinn but changed direction and stood by Santana. There was still ten minutes before practice and I wanted to ask her something but at the same time I should begin warming up to show Coach how committed I am. Santana still had that sad look on her face that I wanted so much to disappear.

"San can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask quietly gesturing over to an empty spot on the field.

"Sure" she smiled

"Shouldn't we start warming up?" Brittany asked me and I knew she had a point she wanted to help me.

"Yeah just give me a sec kay?" I held my hand out for San to take and lead her away from the others. I loved the feeling of her hand in mine, wait what was I thinking I'm dating Quinn the girl of my dreams I shouldn't be thinking like this. I dropped her hand when we reached my destination

* * *

**Santana's POV**

"Why didn't you want me on the cheerio's?" Rachel blurts out after a few moments of silence. Instantly I knew what she had remember early. Why couldn't she remember anything good about me instead of all the bad stuff or all the things she does remember and thinks it was with Quinn.

"It's not that I didn't want you on the cheerio's. I was just surprised that day when I saw you. You didn't tell me you were joining so it was a shock, that's all" I tell her truthfully. I silently wondered if she remember what had come after that. I surely did. "Was that all you remembered?" I ask

"Uh yeah" she says after a moment's hesitation and I can tell she's lying but don't push her "Come on lets start warming up" she again grabs my hand and leads me back to where the rest of the squad are standing around talking. I miss the feeling of her hand and mine and couldn't wait for the day were I could walk down the halls holding her hand.

* * *

**AN: Short I know but at least its an update? I'm sorry to keep you all waiting! I'm going to try to get back into it but I make no promises!**


	14. Brittany's Mind

**Chapter Fifteen: Brittany's Mind**

* * *

**Brittany POV **

Ever since I "accidently" punched Rachel landing her in the hospital I've been forced to see Miss Pillsbury twice a week to talk about my issues. Yet I don't have issues. All I want is to have Santana back. I regret not leaving Artie when she first asked me too. I've ruined everything. I use to like Rachel but then she stole Santana. Just watching them in glee made me feel sick. I thought I had made progress and convinced Rachel it was Quinn she wanted but somehow everything came back to San. I think back to my meeting I had earlier before bumping into Rachel.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_How was your weekend?" Miss Pillsbury starts the session the same way every week. Did she really think I was going to tell her the truth? That my weekend was awful and my whole life is falling apart? That my family fights almost every night that my father has taken to sleeping in the den? As if._

"_Great" I answer_

"_Did you go out?" she probes_

"_Yep" again keeping my responses short_

"_Where did you go?" she tries again but I don't respond instead choosing the watch the hallway as the occasional late student wanders past. I just wanted things to how they were when I started McKinley. Everything was perfect back then. I can see her silently studying me out of the corner of my eye but continue to ignore her actions._

"_I've noticed you hanging around Rachel today, are you trying to make amends for your mistake?" she ask. _

_The funny thing is if Rachel hadn't stolen Santana from me I could really see myself liking her. Maybe we would be friends even yet I can't bring myself to look past how in the space of a few days she swooped in and stole away my best friend and the girl I loved. Not knowing what to say I chose to remain silent. In the first session she said it didn't matter if I spoke or remained silent either way I had to attend these sessions or the Berry's would press charges._

_End Flashback_

* * *

The whole glee club minus Finn and Rachel hated me right now. Not one would talk to me. They didn't understand everyone was just so shocked that I wasn't the poor defenceless Brittany they knew me as. That innocence was long gone from the moment I realised life wasn't all unicorns and rainbows. I wish I still had that innocence.

By the looks of it Rachel had been rambling on for the past ten minutes and I could tell that some of the club were getting annoyed but biting their tongue so they didn't offend the tiny diva.

"Rachel, enough!" Mr Schue raised his voice. For a reason I couldn't understand he had it out for Rachel. "This glee club is tired of your antics just sit in silence for once in your life" he told her harshly before continuing the lesson. As I looked around the room everyone was wearing matching looks of shock and disbelief. No one looked more shocked at Mr Schue's lack of professionalism then Jesse while besides Santana and Quinn that is. He was livid. Even I could see that he was a time bomb waiting to explode.

Everyone could see the damage Mr Schue was doing to Rachel she visibly deflated after his words. I could practically see her thinking about our previous conversation. Soon she'll believe my words and quit glee for good this time.

* * *

**AN: Just a quick look into Brittany's mind. Is it wrong that I want to redeem her character?**

**Keep Reviewing :)**


End file.
